


Every davekat fic ever

by isadakuma



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Im bored af help me, Its 1 in the morning and i cant sleep, M/M, This is literally just a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:53:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isadakuma/pseuds/isadakuma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>FCKING JUST DON'T I SWEAR YOU'RE GONNA HAVE A BAD TIME.<br/>This is the fanfic that ends my career, like I even had one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every davekat fic ever

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry

Karkat is mad, Dave is ironic.  
Dave's stupidity and asshole-ness makes karkat even more mad but then dave is like "yo ur p cute tho" and karkat is all "omg your such a fucking shit but damn u hot and oooh look I'm taking off your shades" but dave is like "man fuck it i don't need shades I got u babe"

And then they fucked

Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I'm sorry


End file.
